The Final Keyblade, Book 2
by DeltaFire
Summary: With the defeat of The Queen, Jason should be celebrating. But, Daxjra is being held by the Organization, and only Jason can save him. He must embark on a quest to both Disney worlds, and worlds never before seen in any Kingdom Hearts or Disney work. Daxjra, meanwhile, must escape The World That Never Was, and embark on his own quest, as the superior continues his sinister plan.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

New Story, Old Problems.

Daxjra is gone.

I swung.

It's all my fault.

I slashed.

I let it happen.

I struck.

Daxjra is going to die because of me.

I yelled and tore apart the tree I was practicing on with my Keyblade, the Infinity Keyblade.

"Jason, get a hold of yourself," Marco pleaded behind me.

"Stay outta this!" I yelled angrily.

"What are you accomplishing beating yourself up over Daxjra? You should be thinking of a way to save him," Marco said.

"Easier said than done. Other than the dark corridors, there's no other easy way to travel between worlds," I sighed.

"Well, it's better than this! And what about that key chain? I'm pretty sure you could do something with that,"

I looked at the key chain I won during my battle with the Queen. Though I knew it might help, I couldn't stand to use it. It reminded me of what I'd lost.

"I can't,"

"Shut up Jason. All you've been doing to fix this is destroy nature and complain about your lack of hope! If it were me, I'd have found a way already," Marco said.

"..."

"Do you want Daxjra to die?"

"...No,"

"Then you're going to have to think of something, because Daxjra _will _die unless you can,"

"... You're right," I said finally.

"Yeah, so let's organize something,"

"Like what?"

"Maybe invite Kate over?"

"Why?"

"Because you're crazy for her so it's your motivation,"

"How do you know me so well?"

"It didn't take Daxjra very long, and I've known you forever,"

"Fair enough,"

A while later, Kate came over.

"Listen guys, now that I know about it, I've started hearing things everywhere," she admitted.

"Like what?" Marco asked.

"Well, I heard a guy mentioning Keyblades, and I would have ignored him. Then he mentioned Infinity," she whispered.

"What! What else did he say?"

"I don't know. I trailed him, and he met up with a bunch of other guys. I think they know something,"

"Then show us where they met and we might have a lead,"

Marco shook his head. "I don't think this is a good idea, we might be walking in on something bigger than this,"

"Well right now, nothing is bigger than saving Daxjra," I said.

"Jason, what's with you? This Daxjra guy is all you think about now," Marco said

"And I'm supposed to turn a blind eye on a friend in trouble,"

"He's not your friend! He's part of the Organization,"

"He was part of the Organization,"

"What do you have to prove that? The superior? Daxjra could just be playing you,"

"If you won't help me save him, then get out,"

"Jason, just calm down," Kate pleaded.

"Jason, we're best friends! Don't throw that away just for this. You can turn away,"

"That's what this is! You're jealous! I can't believe you. This isn't some game, someone's life is in danger, and I can help them. The question really is, will you help me?" I said, extending my hand towards him.

He scowled "Then have fun playing hero," he snarled, slapping my hand away.

I looked at my palm. "Marco, don't do this,"

"Shut up. I'm done. Case closed. Just leave me alone,"

"But-"

I said leave me alone!" he shouted.

He stormed out leaving the door ajar.

"What just happened?" Kate asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that this is going to come back to bite me," I replied.

"He's your friend, just talk to him,"

"I tried that. He's jealous, I get it,"

"Are you sure that's the problem?"

I looked out the window.

"Show me the meeting place,"

"...Okay,"

**Meanwhile...**

I woke up with a shock, and was welcomed by nausea.

I resisted the urge to vomit and looked around.

White.

The entire room was white.

I was lying on a plain bed, with no sheets.

I was at The World that Never Was.

"What the hell happened?" I mutter.

The last thing I remember was the Queen.

Memories flooded my head, racking up my motion sickness. I remember using a spell to save Jason, then nothing.

So what happened?

I try to get up, and I end up sitting back down.

It felt like I had been punched in the stomach after drinking poison. I'm actually not sure what that feels like, but whatever.

I hear a door.

It's Lagaulixa.

"What happened?" I asked groggily.

"Orders were followed," he responded, emotionless.

"What does that mean?"

He didn't respond.

"Why am I back at the castle?"

"Orders must be kept,"

"Ugh, fine. Can I see the boss?"

"..."

"Are you doing this to piss me off, because it's working,"

"Daxjra, by order of the superior, you shall be executed for treason,"

"What month is it?"

"June,"

"Just great,"

"What?"

"Nothing, just let me rest,"

"I will see you later,"

"Probably not,"

**What has happened to Marco? Will Daxjra be saved in time? Can Jason find a way to find Daxjra? **

**All to be revealed in Chapter 2, Worldly Ties.**


	2. Worldly Ties

Chapter 2

Worldly Ties

The next day I met Kate at the mall, which she said was close to the place she tracked the guy to. Naturally, I looked in GameStop while I was waiting. I thought about buying the 1.5 Remix, but it just seemed a waste to buy it if I already owned the individual games. I'm like that sometimes. I saw Kate somewhere near the food court, so I called her over.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

I followed her lead as we biked towards an abandoned building. It was pretty out of the way, so it passed the usual onlookers sight.

"You sure this is it?" I asked, unsure.

"Positive, but how do we know they're here?" she sighed.

"Knock?" I suggested.

She knocked on the door, but we didn't get a response. She twists the knob, but to no success.

"What do we do now?" Kate asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" I said.

I pointed my Keyblade at the lock and focused. A beam of light shot out of my Keyblade and into the lock.

"And now, we enter," I said.

For a secret conspiracy base, it was pretty much the same as an abandoned warehouse. I looked around, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. But still… I got this feeling when I entered. It put me… On edge.

"Kate, look out!" I yelled.

She looked around in response, and moved away from the man who was about to grab her. I got between her and the man, and scowled at him.

"Why are you here?" the man said in a clear voice. He had a relatively kept beard, cut short, and hair in a ponytail. His eyes were a solid dark color.

"We came for answers," I responded with what I hope was an imposing tone.

"About what, might I ask?" He inquired, interest beginning to sink into his expression.

"About this," I said, summoning my Keyblade.

His response was delayed by utter shock, but he obviously knew beforehand what was going on, because he wasn't very panicky. He composed himself and whistled three long notes.

Five other people came out of hiding, skeptical in expression. They soon saw what the first man saw, because they all became speechless.

The man cleared his throat. "I truly am sorry for my sudden appearance, but we don't usually get visitors,"

"I can see why," I whispered to Kate.

The man continued. "My name is Tobias. We have been expecting you for some time now, and we are glad you are here,"

"And who is we?" I asked.

"The Guardians of the Worlds. We are this world's branch of the order, of course, and we have dedicated our lives to keeping order between the worlds,"

"When was the order established?" I asked, puzzled.

"Shortly after the incidents surrounding the Xehanort epidemic, we realized the worlds can't be separated completely forever. The order was established to prevent problems hinting to the existence of other worlds from happening, or stopping them as fast as possible,"

Rage built up inside me "Then why did I have to stop the Heartless and the Organization on my own? My friend is in danger because of you!" I yelled.

"We were attempting to resolve the Heartless outbreak to the best of our abilities, but the problem was too widespread by the time we could formulate a plan. As for the Organization, the order is tying our hands on this one, due to the enormity of the threat they pose,"

"But… Why didn't you stop the Organization beforehand? This Organization has been in effect for a couple of years as far as I can tell,"

"We knew about them, but until now they were nothing more than a group of Nobodies that destroyed Heartless and gave shelter to its members,"

"Whatever. What I need to know now is if you can get me off this world and into The World That Never Was,"

"Why?"

"Because one of my friends is being held there and they plan to execute him," I said, desperate

"Hmm… We can get you in touch with General Adams, but it will be substantially harder to warp you to their base. It might not even be possible," he explained.

"Who… It doesn't matter. All I need is a way to their base, and a way out," I persisted.

"…Maybe, but it's risky and stupid,"

One of the other people spoke up. "No, you can't be serious! We wait our whole life for this, and now we're going to put him in that kind of danger? What about the prophecy?"

"I know John! But it's not our place,"

"What do you mean?! We have been sworn to protect the worlds, and you're throwing away our best chance of keeping the worlds safe and unaware?"

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" I shouted, exasperated.

Tobias shifted uncomfortably. "You don't know, do you?"

I shook my head.

"Well then, let me tell you. Long before any of us existed, sometime after the worlds separated, a prophecy was foretold. Found in the ancient scriptures of the Destiny Tomes, this prophecy depicted the end of all Keyblades,"

"What!?"

"Yes, it is daunting at first. The order has studied over the encrypted pages of this prophecy, but we can't get that many details. What we do know is that the Infinity Keyblade will be the last Keyblade in existence. It also describes dark times, and from what we can gather, a lot of blood will be shed. If we can't stop this, the world order might be destroyed utterly. Worlds would be in complete chaos. For all we know, it might even be the apocalypse,"

I summoned my Keyblade and stared at it in fascination. I then looked to the ground, thinking deeply.

"I understand what you're saying, but this prophecy can wait. I'm not giving up on my friends," I declared.

Tobias smiled. "You have a raging spirit, young Keyblade wielder. It is true, this prophecy will probably not occur soon, but it will happen. We cannot change the river's destination, only the path it takes. No matter what you choose, ultimately, it will be the right decision,"

"So can you get me to the Organization stronghold?" I asked.

"We could certainly try, but The World That Never Was is a strange place, covered in the folds of darkness. There is a portal leading there, but over time it became unstable. You can try to use it, but I have to warn you of the risk,"

"Where is the portal?" I asked, determined.

"It's at headquarters, on Traverse Town,"

"Wait, so why is your HQ on Traverse Town?"

Tobias was about to answer, but the man named John interjected. "It's a matter of convenience. Because people whose world has become unavailable either because it fell into darkness, or because they were Nobodies and they returned to human form. We can thus easily relocate these people. It's also a matter of neutrality. Traverse Town exists in the Realm of In Between, rather than the Light or Dark Realm. In this way it's easier to perceive the balance of light and darkness," John explained.

"How do I get to Traverse Town?" I ask.

Tobias smiled. "Take the portal there,"

"So HQ connects all the worlds?"

"Just the accessible ones,"

I studied the crowd. Each one of them was sizing me up. I guess they didn't believe a 14 year old could destroy the Queen.

John spoke up. "Pardon me sir, but don't you think one of the order should assist him, as to make sure nothing bad happens?" he questioned.

Tobias thought about it. "It seems necessary, but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Right now we have a journey to prepare for,"

I nodded. "Where's the portal?"

Tobias pressed a button on his watch, and a stairway was revealed. He led me down, where I found a machine. It looked like a platform with a thin metal arch circling over it. Tobias pressed a couple keys on a computer attached to the device. The space around the arch started glowing and swirling. It reminded me of one of those things you use to blow bubbles. I looked at Tobias, who nodded. He then walked up to John and muttered something. John saluted in response.

Tobias handed me a hand-written note. The seal stamped at the end was unique and would be hard for others to copy.

"This is a letter that will approve your use of the portal. John will assist you to ensure things go smoothly. John knows who to talk to, just follow his lead," he explained.

I breathed deeply and turned to Kate. "You should stay on Earth,"

She shook her head. "No way, I'm not going to let you go alone,"

I grabbed her shoulder. "After what happened with Xerin and Forix… I was scared you would die. You're safer here," I insisted.

She looked like she was going to argue some more, but she relented. I faced the portal, John standing next to me. I slowly took a step, and walked through the portal.

**Meanwhile…**

"Chaxis, you are my closest confidant of late. Tensions have grown higher between the members. Some question the exact reason why Xerin, Forix, and Daxjra are no longer in our ranks. We need to regain their trust,"

"How exactly do you plan to do this?"

"Daxjra is the dark to Jason's light. Their keys resonate in synch, one complementing the other. Executing Daxjra will spread chaos in our midst, so instead, let's save him from the brink of death? The other members do not have to know what really happened, and Lagaulixa is too complacent to preach the truth,"

"But sir, it seems Daxjra is the wild card here. What happens if he decides to betray us? And doesn't he already know the truth?"

"It's true, he has gleaned our plans, but that too is not of our concern. I will make sure Daxjra cannot betray us,"

"Where do I come in, sir?"

"You have a very important mission, and if it fails, everything we have built will fall apart,"

"Understood,"

**What are the superior's designs? Will Jason be able to reach Daxjra in time? Find out in Chapter 3, Change of Plans.**


	3. Change of Plans

Chapter 3

Change of Plans

I will not even try to explain what it felt like to step through that portal. There is not any other feeling that even comes close to resembling it. It didn't hurt, feel good, give me nausea, any of that. It was just different.

When we stepped out the other side, I gasped at the rush of the portal. I catch my breath, and pull myself together.

"You okay?" John asked.

"Never… better," I panted.

I look around. I could definitely tell this was Traverse Town. The only thing missing was the music. We seemed to be inside of a building, and in a circle were dozens of other portals. People moved around fast, getting things done, and coming in and out of portals. John walked towards a man who was pointing and yelling orders. I followed him. As I came closer I could make out what he was saying.

"Mark, get that to Radiant Garden. Come on, get moving! Harold, I need you to change posts to Wonderland, get it done!"

John walked up to him. "Sir,"

He whipped around, ready to shout something, but halted when he saw me.

"What's the problem? Another stray? Send him to relocation," he said quickly.

"Actually sir, this boy," he whispers something to the man.

The man stops and stares at me. Then he strokes his chin, which sported a well groomed goatee. He had short, blond hair, and green eyes. His face changed as his emotions did, from sharp and angular, to a more smoothed out appearance when deep in thought. He took a deep breath.

"So you're him," He stated it as a statement rather than a question, but I nodded in response.

"Sir, he states one of his friends is held captive at the World That Never Was. We need passage there," John explained.

I pulled out the document Tobias gave me, and the man's face scrunched up in worry.

"What's your name kid?" he asked.

"Jason,"

"Do you know what you're planning to do?"

"I am aware, and I will save my friend, whether or not you help me,"

He smiled. "Ahh, to be young again. You've got a fighting spirit, but even you can't infiltrate that castle," he sighed.

"With all respect, I am getting to that castle, no matter what,"

He shook his head, and stroked his beard again. He talked to John secretively, then the man nodded, but then he frowned, and called me over.

"Under normal circumstances, I would never approve this mission. However, due to the conditions you have set, and the repercussions of sending you unprepared, I am forced to approve this,"

"Thank you sir," I said with respect.

"From this day forward, you are a Guardian of the Worlds, and as such I task you with this assignment: Rescue your friend and bring them back safely. If the portal proves unstable, use this," he handed me a key chain. On it was a miniature model of a ship.

"That is the newest model of Gummi Ship. Fast, durable, and able to switch to a trinket at a moment's notice. The ship also comes equipped with a holo-map, which should help you navigate to your destination. I'm giving you five days to complete the mission. Should you go over the deadline, contact me with the holo-map. Otherwise, I will assume you're dead," the man said sternly.

"One more thing sir," I asked.

"What?"

"What is your name?"

He smiled. "Call me Redwood,"

I saluted, then followed John to a blocked off section of the complex. He typed in a couple keys, eyescan, voice recognition, and then he scanned a card.

"You guys really like your security," I stated.

"We just prefer not to die," John replied.

"No way, me too!" I joked.

He rolled his eyes. The door slid open and we walked inside. In the room was some other terminals monitoring some gauges and levels.

"What are these for?" I asked.

"To maintain stability to this portal," he replied.

I looked past the monitors and saw the portal itself. It looked similar to the others, but the energy had a purple tint.

John handed me a pack. In it I saw some food, a blanket, and some supplies I didn't recognize.

"This pack holds a couple days' rations, and some trade items you can use to get money. Try not to get yourself killed out there kid,"

"Thanks John,"

"Thank me after your friend is safe,"

"Got it,"

"To activate the Gummi Ship, just will it to happen. Keep it on hand at all times, and don't use it often, because you might attract attention,"

I nodded, and backed up. I jogged towards the portal, then sprinted, going as fast as possible. I was nearly there when John froze. He reached out and shouted something, but I was already through. I hit the portal, and blacked out.

**On Daxjra's side…**

I looked around the room for an escape method. The room itself was pretty empty. All it really contained was a bed. I tried unlocking the door with my key, but nothing happened. I paced around the room in frustration.

_Fwoom_

The sound set my instincts on edge. The door opened. Outside was a boy wearing black armor. His skin was dark and his hair always nonexistent. He nudged his head to the corridor and looked at me apathetically.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"The puppet and the puppeteer. The servant and the master. The child and the father," he said, voice dripping with malice. He stepped back, and disappeared wrapped in shadows.

I gave it little thought, running down the hall. I struck at Dusks that dared block my path. I ran out onto a balcony and jumped. I summoned the Dark Corridor. I was about to hit the ground.

And then I passed through the darkness.

**Who was the mysterious boy? Where have Daxjra and Jason end up?**

**Find out in Chapter 4, The Angel and The Devil**


End file.
